


I'd Kind Of Like To Keep Hating You

by RenaissanceRagged



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, komaeda and hajime are kind of unfortunate camp counselors, taking care of a group of sad kids, well see jhbvhbfvhj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceRagged/pseuds/RenaissanceRagged
Summary: Kotoko does not like having the former leader in the same place as her and her family.Or any place, for that matter.





	I'd Kind Of Like To Keep Hating You

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT so this is. going to be updated sporadically. apologies for the dumbass chapter name its like 5 am lmAO,,
> 
>  
> 
> for some background, these two at this time are 15-16. taken a bit after everything went down in dr3: the end of hopes peak.
> 
> the following chapters will likely spoil important parts of drae: ultra despair girls (though even clicking this would be difficult if you havent seen it,,,)

       The quick paced sketching and the clashing of metal against metal was a stark contrast compared to the past quietness of her company, or whatever memories hold of it. If she was honest with herself, a shuffle of fabric or the turning of wheels was the loudest thing she had ever heard from the girl beforehand. Not even her voice could compare to the suddenness of her movements.

Kotoko brushed her thoughts away. Don't think of it. At least not _now._  Considering her current place, her current everything, there's no good reason to think about the past. It's not therapy o'clock yet. This can wait for another day.

 

_ You wonder how long you've told yourself that. _

 

       She couldn’t look at her when she saw her again. She’d fought off her bullshit robots, she’d seen the bleeding and suffering their hopes of paradise had caused, she'd murdered her guardian and those who had pushed her from any chances of having a good childhood, and yet this is what she'd chosen to let get to her _._  The emotion behind those memories went numb long ago. Being in the same room as Monaca was like reopening that wound all over again. It would be amusing if it wasn't so genuinely terrible. Someone who truly didn’t deserve sanctuary, sitting lazily across the floor eating potato chips and playing a handheld game. She had chosen not to acknowledge the warriors, deciding on giving one look to the adults, humming, and turning her head back to the game she had been working on. No other commentary was necessary.

You were kind of pissed.

 

 

Kotoko glares down at her feet, pulling herself further into her sweater. She rubs at her face and sighs, attempting to get control of herself. Just like the therapist said, this won't last long. She passes a glances at the only place she's willing to look at the former leader. It just so happened to be the subject of the first lie she ever told. Monaca can’t move them now. Her legs will not move again. The last time she had seen her, the rubble was on top of her. She was bleeding. She called out to her. She was sweating and crying and-

“I can lie to them you know.”

 

      A dull ache.  You haven’t even been here for five minutes, you just got back from messing around with Jataro and had sat down at the corner of the couch. You don't even catch the thought you had about wondering if she was getting impatient with you. The surprise of words directed at you made you steal a look at her, fully this time. Thankfully she was to busy working on her blueprints of god knows what to notice you take your first glance since you arrived on the ship.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, face downward in her focus. Her eyelids hung over her eyes in an indifferent looking face. Her under eyes were dark. She slumped over her work, cocking her mouth to the side in thought before she spoke again.

    “I don’t want you in here as much as you don’t want to be here. If you don’t want to get in trouble later I can just tell Komaeda that you were here and I said something mean to make you leave or whatever.” Monaca sketches lightly on a paper besides her, not turning to face the other girl in the room. The pencil had been tracing over the same lines since she first spoke. Her eyes kept focus as she worked on her task. Without sparing a look, she gave Kotoko the silence to answer. Having turned to direct only her head towards Monaca's workplace, she took a moment to figure out a way to react. It was one thing to hear Monaca talking to someone on the ship. It’s a whole other thing to hear her voice being directed at Kotoko herself. She sounded so calm. Collecting her thoughts, she spoke harsh and sharp. 

“I’m not going to give you another excuse to lie to them.” She whipped her head away to  pull out the phone Komaeda let her borrow, fiddling with the first app that caught her eye. 

 

   Monaca mumbled a curt  _ suit yourself  _ and the noise of lead hitting paper continued. You choose not to say anymore, opting to scroll through Masaru's latest posts about his party with "servant". It’s nice to see the two happy, but you feel a pang of jealousy. You wish you could act as casual as the others about this, but being told to have psychological play time with the shittiest person you know is kind of a downer. You’ll bring it up with Hajime.

  
  
  


 

It’s been about 3 months since you’d all been asked of this. Or I guess to be clearer, asked of a lot of things. Therapy being one of them. Komaeda assumed that would make the group of kids scared, so Hajime had come bluntly about the changes to not sugarcoat things.  _ “It's a lot to ask , but try to get along with Monaca.” _   You get that he might mean well, but that was a really difficult rule. All of you knew that. Even when you all felt very different about Monaca, you always had one thing in common. You would really rather not be in the same room as her. It took all of your self control not to argue with them when that rule was in place. What the hell was the point of therapy if they’re going to make you stay around the reason you need it?

 

You probably would have blown up on them if it weren't for your "big brother". Komaeda -or so he's corrected you on- was the one who offered to keep you here in the first place. He had the chance to call you out on all of your awful behavior. He knew what you all did to the adults and to him, but he wanted you here anyway. Like hell you were about to make things difficult for him. This was just the price to pay to have a home.

 

The first thing you did after having the rules explained was decide on how to go about things. You had agreed between the four of you that you would warn Nagisa about what room she was in. He seemed thankful, but a bit flustered at being thought about first. You were just glad he wasn’t going to push himself to talk to her. Next, you decided the person on who had to have the most time with her.

Your group was understandably weary about letting it be you.

 

You felt a lot about Monaca, none of the emotions being forgiveness. Masaru and Nagisa exchanged glances in a silent game plan to convince her not to go, but she made a promise before either could speak up.

“I won’t bother her. I promise.”

 

    They weren’t wrong. That at least, you’ve come to terms with. You are undeniably pissed. The table your both sat at feels both not long enough and not short enough. You’ve finally gotten past the whole not looking at her thing, so you’ve let yourself become a nuisance by only looking at her. Considering how much she didn't like Kotoko knowing her plans in the past, this is the only silent for of hatred she can muster. Monaca stays silent, messing with some screwdrivers and wiring. _Whatever the hell she’s been building, it’s taking forever._ The diss was half-assed, even to Kotoko. An attempt to distract her from rethinking things from therapy. It helped to an extent. It wasn’t like everyone would be sunshine and rainbows after a couple of months. You're a kid, but a realistic one. Hearing out loud how you felt kind of took the edge off of some things, but it had the habit of giving you things to think about that you hadn’t even conceptualized.

 

Some of the staring wasn’t just to piss her off.

No, you knew it wasn’t just that. It was a bonus if it did annoy Monaca, but it wasn’t the main purpose.

 

Things just didn’t add up. You weren’t about to talk to her about it because honestly fuck even the prospect of that, but you didn’t want to let it bother you. So you’ve opted to staring at her while she scrambles with her scrap of metal.

“There’s a staring fee, miss fighter.” Your stone faced stare turns into a glare.

“I don’t remember having to pay to look at a car accident.” Monaca doesn’t even blink. “The offer still stands. You seriously don’t have to be here. In fact, I insist that you fuck off.” She grins lazily as she talks, screwing something together.

 

“Do you ever get tired of being a piece of shit?” 

 

Monaca paused.

The back and forth pace was a bit different when she realized that Kotoko was genuinely asking that.


End file.
